1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer, sample analyzing method, and sample analyzing system for measuring and analyzing samples such as blood for specific measurement items.
2. Description of the Related Art
When measuring a sample using a sample analyzer, measurement results are obtained for the purposes of diagnosis and treatment by performing a second measurement (re-examination) according to the result of a first measurement (initial examination) of any given sample. On the other hand, it is desirable to effectively limit the number of re-examinations from the perspective of reducing the examination time and cost.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-119042 discloses a method of calculating an estimation value based on a previous measurement value of the same patient, and adjusting the sample dispensing amount or the sample dilution ratio based on the calculated estimation value. According to this method, preprocessing of a sample is rationalized to reduce the number of re-measurements.
Examination of samples frequently may include sample analysis performed on different days for the same patient. In this case, more appropriate analysis can be performed when the measurement results of prior examinations are reflected in the measurement items of the current analysis.
For example, when it is determined that re-examination is required for a previous analysis in which the examination has been performed for more detailed measurement items, the current analysis will often include examination at least the same detailed measurement items as previously. When the basis of the determination for re-examination has been modified, re-examination may not be necessary in the current measurements according to the modified determination basis; however, there may be times when examination of more detailed measurement items are required as a result of applying the current measurement results to the current determination basis. In this case, measurement of these more detailed measurement items are often performed in the current measurement.
In this case, more appropriate analysis can be performed when the measurement results of prior examinations are reflected in the measurement items of the current analysis. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-119042 only discloses a method for adjusting the sample dispensing amount and sample dilution ratio based on the previous measurement results, and does not in any way mention modification of the measurement items.